A Rainy Day
by HappyMe-O
Summary: Kevin and Edd take a walk in the rain. Memories are shared and everything is nice until Eddy shows up. Boy Love KevEdd. A 2 shot! Not yet beta'd please R&R! Rating T for reasons. Last Chapter will be up later today.


**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Ed, Edd, n Eddy! I do not make money off of this!**

**A/N: Just a small dribble that is turning into a two shot! Hope to update later today! THIS IS NOT YET BETA'D. If any one would like to Beta read this, please PM me. **

**I hope you all like this first Chapter! Please R&amp;R and enjoy! **

* * *

_A Rainy Day_

Chapter One

~**X**~

The day was cold, the sky was gray, and the wind was heavy; it was one of those fall days in which no one wanted to go out. Edd In particular didn't like a rainy day. He never had. Rainy day's though yes, they helped the trees and plants alike; they depressed him. There was something about them that shook his very core.

When he was little he could remember many days Eddy would force him out to 'play' so to speak. To build a new things for one of their scams. As much of fun he may or may not have had back then, working in the rain were one of the worst days. Of course, a Rainy day had its perks too. Those were the days when certain insects came out and Edd had the joy of capturing them. Though once the task was done, back inside he usually went. Sort of like a mole when the sun came out.

On a Rainy day Edd often liked to sit inside and stay warm. He enjoyed reading, maybe some house filled chores he hadn't caught up on yet. Perhaps he even liked to watch a movie and drink cocoa with the other Eds. Days like that were nice, a rainy day he could enjoy.

However, those days were in the past. The last time he spent time with the Ed's like that… well he was sure it was more than a year. When they started high school they drifted apart. Sure they still seen one another, Eddy was always there when he needed him, as was Ed. He knew they were the ones to go to if he were in trouble, but still they haven't been as close to one another since freshmen year. Now they were seniors, nearly adults and they were further apart.

Eddy himself was part of the football team, Edd had joined the drama club, and he Eddward himself was on the science team, swim team, and even the math team. He hardly had time for himself let along his friends. After all he wanted as much academics as he can get so he could get into a good collage. Perhaps their falling out wasn't just about them falling into different paths but because of him? He had been so worried about school that he himself as one fell away from his two best friends. Ah, not to mention being in a relationship didn't help much either.

Within the last year now, everything had been about Kevin. Who would have thought he would fall in love with the jock next door? Edd let out a soft chuckle thinking about it. To think, it was Kevin that came to him first too. He was surprised to say the least, and honestly didn't believe the redhead for a moment, but delighted afterwards.

Thinking about those days they seem so long ago, and yet they were a mere year and three months. Now well, he'd like to think that they had grown closer had yet drifted apart as well. Of course that was neither of their faults, not really. Edd knew he had to continue with his own path, and he was sure Kevin will his own one day, but for now they may separate. He had to go to college in a few months. Was that so bad? Was he being selfish? Was he doing the same thing to Kevin that he had his two best friends? Perhaps….

Edd sighed again and glanced to his right when he felt someone sit on the bed next to him.

"What are you thinking about, Dork?" Kevin asked, an arm gently touching Edd's shoulder.

"Nothing in particular, Kevin. I was just thinking about the future is all. Well, actually it started out as the rainy day and I suppose my mind wondered a bit," he chuckles. "I assure you it's nothing important."

Kevin glanced out the window and hummed. Sure enough it was raining, but not bad. "It's not too bad outside, Double-D."

Edd shook his head. He supposed it wasn't. Of course it could get worse. Looking at Kevin again he smiled. The redhead was the complete opposite. Unlike himself who loathed the rain, Kevin loved it. He had always said it made playing sports all the more enjoyable…. Fun perhaps but dangerous. "I'm guessing you would like to take a walk?"

"That's not a bad idea," Kevin said and he gave Edd a big smile. He stood from the bed and offered a hand to the smaller teen.

Unlike Edd, Kevin had little worries for the future. Edd knew that Kevin wasn't sure about collage yet, even though they were on their last year of high school. He also knew that Kevin was willing to step aside if Edd needed to venture out, or to follow him wherever he went…. That thought in itself was rather romantic. That was probably why he fell for the big idiot.

Smiling, Edd took Kevin's hand and stood to his feet. "All right, I suppose I can go for a walk." Only for Kevin he'd walk in the rain. He'd do almost anything for Kevin, he knew. That was why he was so torn about college out of state. He didn't want to leave…, he wanted to stay. He wanted to be close as possible just in case…. He shook his head, his whole thought process today was messy. He blamed it on the rain. Rainy days like this always messed him up. If he didn't stay busy his min wondered into darker territory, something he shouldn't do. Dark thoughts could lead to depression after all.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head Edd moved and grabbed his hoodie, quickly tossing it on. He was pleased to see Kevin do the same, the last time they took a walk in the rain Kevin had gotten sick. It seemed the redhead had learned his lesson. At least he had learned one of them, there were still so many that needed to be taught.

"Lead the way, Edd," Kevin said, his voice calm as it always was.

Edd gave him a smile and after he had slid on his shoes he walked out his front door. He didn't have to look back to know if Kevin was flowing him. He knew he was there. "Around the usual area, Kevin?"

"Of course," was the simple reply.

Deciding to let all future thoughts go, Edd smiled and led the way down the cul-de-sac and towards the park. Every time he and Kevin would take a walk together they would go to the bark and head down to the lake. It wasn't too long of a walk, but enough for them to enjoy each other's company. In truth it was how their first date started; a walk to the lake followed by a picnic. It was quite lovely and Edd was rather surprised at how romantic Kevin could be.

"I'm losing you, Edd," Kevin spoke, his voice soft.

Edd blinked, surprised at Kevin's words. He glanced around not having noticed that they were already at their destination. "W-what?" he asked, looking over at Kevin.

Kevin gave him a sad smile and gently placed a hand on Edd's cheek. "Every time your mind wonders I lose you more and more. It's not fair Edd. You get lost in your own world and I can't join you."

Edd looked up at Kevin and shook his head. "No, you're always with me, Kevin. You should know I wouldn't leave you."

"I know. But I'm still jealous. I'm Jealous that you can easily get lost in your own world and I'm stuck by myself," Kevin explained. "I want to be with you."

Edd shook his head and touched the hand that was on his cheek. "You are with me," he repeated. If it were anything his words were true. Edd loved Kevin and he didn't want to let him go even for a second. He couldn't, even if he did want to.

The air became colder then, and Edd shivered. He gave Kevin another smile and moved so he was closer to the lake. "Do you remember when I fell off the rock here and fell in?"

"Yes."

Edd continued as if Kevin hadn't answered. "It was nearly winter time, and the water was so cold. Honestly I thought I was going to die, but you, you jumped in and saved me. We both had gotten sick and had to stay home from school for a week. It was tortuous, but I got to spend that time with you. Our relationship was new then, and I was still getting to know you and even though we were sick and couldn't do much, it was one of the best weeks I have ever had."

Edd chuckled remembering the event as if it were yesterday. The stories they shared, the small laughter. After that week they had gotten closer and Edd had known then he was in love. Of course it wasn't until another month did he confess his feelings. That had been an emotional wreck, not for just himself but for Kevin as well. It had taken Kevin three more days to admit he felt the same. In truth, Edd had thought he had lost Kevin then. Oh how wrong he was though….

"Double-D?"

Edd's eyes widened when he was once more taken away from his thoughts. He looked around and noticed Kevin had gone, in his place stood Eddy. He hadn't noticed that tears had swell in his eyes until he felt them stream down his cheeks. He choked back a sob, shaking his head. "E-Eddy?" he swallowed.

The rain had grown harder now, soaking the smart Edd. His heart was hammering and he felt confused. Kevin wasn't there, but Eddy was. Kevin was right, he was lost in his own world. So lost that he had imagined that Kevin was there with him and not laying in a hospital bed in coma. He had left Kevin alone. He had broken his promise. "Eddy, he's not here," he cried out.

"No," Eddy said and quickly moved to Edd's side. He grabbed the slender Ed and brought him into a hug, Edd's hat falling from his head in the process. Puberty had worked wonders on Eddy. He was no longer the short chubby kid anymore, but tall and built thanks to puberty and football. He was able to drape his arms fully around Edd and hold him close, as if trying to protect him.

"He'll wake up Double-D. Don't worry, he'll wake up," Eddy said in a soothing voice. He ran a gentle hand through Edd's thick hair and rested his chin on top of his head. "I'm here for you."

Edd cried, holding onto his best friend for dear life. His mother, who was also Kevin's doctor, had said that Kevin had a good chance of waking up. The problem was it was hard to tell when. It could be years. Edd was scared that he'd have to move on. Edd was scared he'll hurt Kevin more than the accident had. What if years past? Could Edd really stick around that long? Was he strong enough? He didn't want to leave Kevin. He wanted to stay by his side as long as he could. Even so, what if he died? Then what would Edd do?

"Double-D look at me," Eddy said, gently moving Edd from his shoulder. "I'll be here. Everything will be okay, sock-head. I'll be here."

Edd swallowed, and focused on the teen before him. Eddy, he knew was a true friend. To know he was going to be there, and to help him was a comfort in itself. He couldn't ask him to stick around for the possible years to come, but he was happy to have him now. "Thank you, Eddy. I'm sorry…, for worrying you. I know I'm not myself right now. I'll be okay though. Perhaps I just need some time."

Eddy shook his head and dropped his arms to the side. "It's raining Double-D. Let's go and watch a movie," he grunted and stuffed his hands into his pocket. "I'll call Ed and tell him to meet us at your place."

Edd nodded, and rubbed at his eyes. It hurt, his heart hurt, but he'll be okay. Eddy was there and he knew Ed was too. Though they had drifted apart, they were still his best friend's. They'll help him through this. He didn't have to be alone. Not right now at least.

"That will be great, Eddy, thank you."

**TO BE CONTINUED**…


End file.
